My Dearest Kitty Cat On The Green Path
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Il aurait tant aimé être un chat.


**Disclamers:** Pas envie... _#se fait tabasser par un Automail#_ Ok ! C'est à Hiromu Arakawa !

**Origine de la fic:** Mon chat trônait fièrement à la fenêtre lorsque cette idée m'est venue... c'est donc grâce à elle si cette histoire a vu le jour (_« Pour écrire, ayez des chats ! »..._ j'approuve !)

**My Dearest Kitty Cat On The Green Path**

* * *

"_Il suffit d'un petit chat pour rendre accueillante une maison vide."_ _**(1)**_

Il aurait voulu être un chat.

Outre le fait de se prélasser à l'intérieur et à bouquiner toute la journée, Alphonse réalisait plusieurs petits travaux ménagers chaque jour ; non pas qu'il en avait envie, mais c'était à son tour de faire la vaisselle, par exemple ; ou bien personne ne le ferait.

Il savait qu'il y avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire à l'extérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir.

Il se contentait d'obéir docilement à ce qu'on lui disait, jusqu'au jour où il pourrait sortir ses griffes.

"_En fait, une vie tranquille n'est pas réellement ce qu'un chat préfère. L'idée qu'un chat est heureux avec une soucoupe de lait et sa place près du feu, n'est qu'une partie de la réalité. L'autre partie, la plus importante, nous ne pouvons que l'imaginer ; elle commence là où nous ne sommes plus, dans les grands espaces du monde extérieur." __**(2)**_

Il aurait aimé être un chat.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il y avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'anxiété et de possessivité qui planait autour de son grand-frère.

Combien de fois avaient-ils voyagé ensemble, combien de fois avaient-ils affronté le danger, combien de fois s'étaient-ils battus tout en se donnant une infinie confiance mutuelle ?

Qu'il y avait-il de nouveau ici ?

Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis deux longues éprouvantes années, séparés par une Porte.

C'était un nouvel univers. Il avait si peur de perdre Alphonse à nouveau.

Alors il lui demandait de bien vouloir rester à l'auberge, ou à l'endroit où ils séjournaient, d'attendre son retour avec des informations concernant la bombe à uranium perdue dans ce vaste monde.

"_Les chats son incompris, parce qu'ils dédaignent de s'expliquer : énigmatiques, ils ne le sont que pour qui ignore la puissance expressive du mutisme."__**(3)**_

Il aurait tant souhaité être un chat.

Le matin et l'après-midi, parce que le soir il préparait le repas ou veillait à ce que tout soit en ordre, Alphonse potassait des livres pour apprendre... _l'allemand_, c'était ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. Dans ce monde on appelle ça _l'allemand_. Une langue germanique qui a aussi dérivé sur l'anglais –S'il se rappelait bien ce que disait son aîné–. L'anglais était l'équivalent de leur langue à Améstris, mais ce n'était pas le même nom pour désigner ce langage. Comme la langue du pays de Xing, on appelait ça le _chinois_, ici. Mais qu'importe. Retournons à la leçon.

« _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn_. Cent : _hundert_, mille : _tausend_.

Les chiffres. C'était plutôt simple en fin de compte.

Pourtant, tout était si compliqué. Pas que ses cours de langues. _Tout._

Cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle mission, cette nouvelle relation avec son frère.

Bon, il jouait toujours son rôle de grand-frère surprotecteur, mais là... c'est limite s'il ne se prenait pas pour un père, à tout lui commander, à tout remettre en cause... il voulait bien accorder le fait que son frère avait toujours voulu affirmer sa supériorité aux autres, mais il n'avait pas à agir de la sorte avec lui.

Un chien ne donne pas d'ordre à un chat.

"_Le chien accourt quand on l'appelle ; le chat écoute le message avant de se décider à venir."__**(4)**_

Son frère avait longtemps été un 'chien de militaire'. Même s'il lui arrivait de se rebeller, on l'avait _dressé_. Même si on le prenait pour un chien errant, l'Armée savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard à Central City, pour un motif particulier.

Mais Alphonse avait été élevé en dehors de ce milieu.

Et d'ailleurs, il avait toujours préféré les chats.

Il retourna à sa leçon, essayant de comprendre la conjugaison de certains verbes irréguliers.

Le chat, lui, comprend tout si simplement. De plus, les chats comprennent le langage de la Nature et des choses muettes. Intelligentes ces petites bestioles.

Alphonse poussa un soupir fatigué et reposa son bouquin sur son oreiller.

Il lui arrivait de se demander comment Edward avait appris cette nouvelle langue. Hohenheim l'avait soutenu, c'était sans doute pour ça.

Leur père était mort. Pour permettre à son grand-frère de rentrer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était encore coincé à Munich... enfin, actuellement à Brême.

Il savait qu'Edward était égoïste, au fond. Mais c'était son frère après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger.

Son frère...

Alphonse aurait véritablement désiré être un de ces magnifiques petits félins. Tout mignon, tout chaud. Il se disait que c'était mal de sa part de penser chose pareille : il avait récupéré son corps depuis longtemps, ceci ayant pris des années de recherches et de déplacements, et seulement moins d'un quart d'heure à mettre en place... et deux ans pour peaufiner.

C'était son frère qu'il lui avait rendu ce corps, petite enveloppe de chair dans laquelle reposait toute sa Vie, son Âme.

Un corps fait de sang et d'os, doux et chaud, et non de métal dur et froid. Edward l'avait promis, et il l'avait fait. Au moins, même s'il arrivait à son aîné d'être égoïste, il tenait toujours ses promesses. Personne n'est parfait.

Mais malgré tout, il aurait préféré être un chat.

Parce que quand un chat vient se lover contre vous, vous vous sentez obligés de vous en occuper, de jouer avec lui, de lui parler...

Cela faisait combien de temps que lui et Edward n'avait pas eu de conversation autre que sur la fameuse bombe destructrice ? Combien de temps cela faisait-il maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés à combattre ? Qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un peu de temps ensemble ?

"_Tous les chats aiment être l'objet de l'attention générale."__**(5)**_

Alphonse observa par la fenêtre de sa chambre un petit chat d'un blanc immaculé sur la barrière en brique, se léchant gaiement la patte. Si seulement il pouvait aller le rejoindre, aller dehors. Il en avait marre. Marre d'être enfermé là à longueur de temps. Les chats sont libres, eux. Libres d'aller où ils veulent.

Mais par respect pour son grand-frère qui, Alphonse le savait pertinemment, voulait simplement son bien, il restait là, à l'attendre... Encore, encore. Même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup.

Le chaton fut bientôt rejoint par un camarade, plus gros, pelucheux et dans les tons orangés. Ils commencèrent à se battre violemment, puis ensuite, et à la grande surprise d'Alphonse, le petit chat blanc commença à passer sa langue râpeuse sur les bajoues de l'autre. Puis ils se roulèrent en boule l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent, la lumière du soleil en guise de couverture.

Voilà.

Il venait enfin de comprendre.

« Al ! Chui rentré ! »

Seul le silence répondit à son appel. Il appela à nouveau son petit-frère, mais apparemment, il n'était pas là. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un indice qui lui dirait éventuellement où il était parti.

Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas quitter la maison.

# Ah, un vrai _chat sauvage_ celui-là. #, Se dit-il, en se passant une main sur le visage.

"_Bien que vagabond lui-même, il est plein de reproches si je pars plus longtemps que prévu, mais lui-même joue avec mon anxiété en revenant tard, en sortant lentement de l'obscurité comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mes appels."__**(6)**_

Il posa sa valisette sur la table de la cuisine et alla dans leur chambre. Alphonse n'y était pas. Mais les draps étaient dérangés, son _Wörterbuch__**(7)**_ reposait sur l'oreiller, Al avait du s'allonger sur le lit pour lire.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Et toujours pas de Al.

Il retourna dans le hall de la pension. Deux jours qu'ils étaient là, il était temps de repartir en voyage. Voilà maintenant trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Munich.

Il interrogea l'hôtelière, histoire de savoir si son frère avait bien filé.

A son grand désarroi, il se trouvait qu'il y avait maintenant une heure qu'un jeune homme correspondant à sa description était sorti.

Il poussa un juron et décida de partir chercher son frère.

Il s'avança sur le petit sentier terreux, jusqu'au moment où il réalisa que son frère n'avait sûrement pas continué par là. Il s'écarta alors du chemin, et en posant son pied dans l'herbe, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce paysage, tellement similaire aux plaines de Resembool.

Tout était si calme, il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon.

Pas très loin, il y avait un petit ruisseau. Edward savait par habitude que quand quelque chose n'allait pas, son frère allait toujours vers un élément aquatique. Qui a dit _'chat échaudé craint l'eau froide' _?

En effet, il était là. Couché sur l'herbe, scrutant le ciel aux étoiles naissantes.

Il descendit la pente douce et s'accroupit juste à côté d'Al.

Ce dernier l'examina un moment, puis retourna à sa contemplation des nuées. Edward en fit de même. Il entendait le souffle du vent, le ruissellement de l'eau, les derniers chants des oiseaux qui regagnaient leur nid...

Puis il rompit ce silence :

« Al, j't'avais dit de m'attendre.

-Mais je t'ai attendu. Regarde, je suis bien _là_.

-Hum, je crois qu'on n'a pas les mêmes notions de lieu.

-Peut-être...

-C'est pas la première fois pourtant.

-Je sais Grand-frère, mais j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Rester enfermé toute une journée est insupportable. »

On raconte souvent que les chats sont de petites créatures casanières, mais c'est faux : laissez votre fenêtre ouverte et vous verrez.

"_La plupart des chats, lorsqu'ils sont dehors, ont envie de rentrer, et vice versa. Souvent, les deux simultanément." __**(8)**_

« Grand-frère, pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes jamais avec toi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-N... non, bien sûr que non Al ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ce bazar. Ce n'est pas une punition.

-Pourtant, tu m'as dit qu'on devait protéger le monde dans lequel nous vivions. Qu'on ne pouvait pas faire comme si nous n'étions pas concernés. » Il se mit le bras sur les yeux.

« ... Oui, mais...

-Je ne te sers à rien. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Je me suis tout le temps contenté de te suivre... auparavant... encore maintenant... pourquoi ? Parce que tu es l'aîné je dois suivre la voie que tu as tracée, même si ça doit nous conduire tout droit dans une impasse ?

-Dis pas de conneries, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire tout ce que je disais...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! », S'écria celui-ci, en se redressant, les yeux brillant de fureur. Edward écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais... je t'ai toujours écouté !

-Non, c'est faux Grand-frère ! Ça a toujours été ton choix avant celui des autres !

-C'est parce que j'estime que ce que je fais est bon pour toi et moi ! Je t'ai toujours fait passer avant tout, alors s'il te plaît, reproche-moi tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça !

-Et dire à ton frère de rester cloîtré toute la sainte journée c'est pour son bien ! »

L'aîné baissa la tête. Alphonse se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son grand-frère.

« Ed, on s'est promis de toujours rester ensemble. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur de me perdre à nouveau, mais lorsque tu t'en vas toute la journée, tu ne te sens pas seul ? »

Il tourna la tête vers son petit-frère, et esquissa un faible sourire triste : « Si. Beaucoup.

-Grand-frère, je sais que tant que je serai avec toi, il ne pourra jamais rien m'arriver. Parce que tu me protèges Grand-frère, ça je le sais, mais moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir être là pour protéger quand il le faut. Je ne veux pas que ça soit toi qui disparaisses à nouveau en me laissant derrière. Et même si le chemin que tu as choisi nous conduis tout droit en Enfer, qu'importe, parce qu'on y sera ensemble. »

Edward s'étonna devant tant de maturité de la part d'Alphonse. Bon, physiquement, il avait l'apparence d'un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, mais mentalement, il allait bien sur ses dix-huit ans. Devant le sourire radieux d'Al, Ed ne put que l'imiter, et poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

"_Si le stress du monde extérieur est fort, le stress envers l'homme peut l'être aussi. Dans ces moments-là, le chat nous abandonne et disparaît dans la nature. Tôt ou tard il reviendra pour quelques moments, pour nous dire qu'il nous aime quand même, à sa façon." __**(9)**_

« Tu sais Al, avec tout ce qu'on a fait, je crois bien qu'on a déjà notre ticket pour l'Enfer depuis un moment déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? », Répondit Alphonse en déposant sa tête alourdie par la fatigue sur celle de son aîné. « Il arrive que des Anges prennent en pitié des pécheurs et leur donnent une auréole au dernier moment. Ou alors... il n'y a plus qu'à espérer faire mieux lors de notre prochaine réincarnation.

-Ouh lala, Al, tu crois au mystique maintenant ?

-Non. Mais je me dis que ça serait bien si on avait neuf vies.

-Comme les chats ?

-Oui. », Acquiesça t-il dans un souffle, baissant les yeux.

« Al, commence pas à faire comme les chats. Ils se risquent toujours à aller trop loin...

-Agir comme un chat ? Tu trouves que je fais comme les chats ?

-Ouèp'.

-Je suis un _chat _?

-Bah ouais, un chat sur deux pattes.

-Et toi tu es un chien sur deux pattes, alors ! », Annonça gaiement Al. Ed releva la tête et s'appuya en arrière sur ses avant-bras, pour à la fois avoir une vue large sur la rivière et le ciel pourpre, l'air mélancolique : « Ouais, sans doute. Un _chien_... tu le crois vraiment ? », Demanda celui-ci, un léger sourire sur le visage, en posant un regard à la fois interrogatif et intéressé sur son frère.

« Assurément.

-Ah, ok... hey, je comprend mieux à présent pourquoi on se chamaille sans arrêt. On est comme 'chien et chat'. C'est plutôt logique comme expression ! », Dit-il en riant. Al replia ses jambes contre lui avant de reprendre :

« Mais tu sais Ed, il arrive que ces deux animaux s'entendent à merveille. Regarde, toi et moi. Toutes ces années qu'on est sur le parcours de l'aventure.

-Ouais, et puis on est frères... les _'invincibles frères Elric de métal'_. C'est plutôt pompeux, rien qu'en y repensant.

-... On trouvera en route un moyen pour te rendre tes membres, Grand-frère. »

Edward releva sa manche pour observer de plus près son Automail scintillant à la lumière su soleil qui mourrait au loin :

« Dommage, je m'y étais habitué... », Plaisanta t-il. Alphonse sourit en retour. D'un coup, son attention fut captée par une boule de poils orange, et d'une autre aussi blanche que la neige.

Les deux minets de tout à l'heure.

Alphonse se sentait reconnaissant vis-à-vis d'eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha un « merci » à peine audible, ou du moins assez pour qu'Edward l'entende.

« Hein ? Tu disais frérôt ?

-Heu... non non Grand-frère, en fait je...

-Tiens, des matous là-bas, près de l'arbre ! Sûrement en train de chasser... c'est cruel ces petites bestioles quand même...

-Pas plus que les Humains, Grand-frère. Ils chassent parce qu'ils ont faim. Pas parce qu'ils ont envie de tuer.

-Mmmh, mouais, mais attaquer par derrière, et dans le noir surtout... c'est pas...

-Mais Ed, les oiseaux, les rongeurs, tous les animaux, ils le sentent. C'est leur sixième sens, ils savent dès qu'un prédateur est à leurs trousses... donc, c'est pareil qu'ils soient attaqués en plein jour ou en pleine nuit.

-... Aaah, Al et son adoration pour les animaux... je vais t'appeler l'Ami des Bêtes si ça continue...

-C'est vrai que j'aime les animaux, mais je préfère les chats. »

Même s'il n'était pas un chat, il pouvait encore le rêver.

« Alors Grand-frère où allons-nous ensuite ?

-... Berlin.

-Demain ? ». Ed hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« D'accord... mais avant de partir, on laissera un bol de lait aux deux chats qu'on a vu là. Je leur dois bien ça... ils m'ont fait comprendre quelque chose.

-Ah ? Tu parles aux chats, toi, à présent ?

-Eh, tu parles bien à des racailles et des escrocs, non ? », Rétorqua Alphonse.

« Ough... », Lâcha Edward, ne sachant que répliquer.

Ce qu'il avait compris, tout à l'heure... les chats sur cette barrière de briques...

Même s'il était condamné à suivre son aîné, c'est au petit-frère de faire le premier pas, et non l'inverse... après il n'y avait plus qu'à avancer.

# Les chats sont décidément plus intelligents que les Hommes... il n'y a aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi certains disent que c'est le chat le Maître des lieux dans une maison. Nous ne sommes qu'une autre espèce d'animal très utile pour eux, c'est tout... #, Pensa Alphonse, se frottant le visage.

« Hey, frérôt, on rentre ? », Proposa Edward. Le plus jeune approuva et se remit sur pied, se faisant aider par son grand-frère.

Le retour fut plus rapide et joyeux que le départ.

Ils gambadèrent encore un peu dans cet océan vert. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus joué dans les champs comme ça.

En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'entreprendre tout ce long trajet... en partant de Resembool, ils sont arrivés à Brême.

Comme l'aîné l'avait dit, ils étaient partis trop loin et s'étaient perdus dans un ailleurs incertain, comme n'importe quels chats trop intrépides.

Ed stoppa au milieu du pré pour regarder son frère qui caressait un groupe de chatons appartenant à la ferme voisine.

Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Ed aussi avait besoin d'une protection de temps en temps... la présence de son petit-frère à ses côtés lui suffisait amplement, et il ressentait le désir profond de le protéger coûte que coûte.

Un chat est peut-être solitaire, mais un chien ne peut pas vivre tout seul.

Alors lui n'allait plus jamais le laisser derrière comme il avait si honteusement fait.

Son cher petit chat sur ce chemin de verdure.

* * *

**OWARI** (commencé et achevé le 14/04/2006)

* * *

_**(1) Pam Brown**_

_**(2) Lloyd Alexander**_

_**(3) Paul Morand**_

_**(4) May Bly**_

_**(5) Pierre Grison**_

_**(6) Samantha Armstrong**_ (lointaine cousine d'Alex Louis Armstrong ? Ok, j'ai rien dit...)

_**(7) Dico/Lexique (celui qu'utilise Alphonse pour apprendre l'allemand)**_

_**(8) Dr. Louis Camuti**_

_**(9) Lloyd Alexander**_

* * *

Si vous avez quelques reviews à me miaouer, ça m'intéresse, oui !

Aaah... que dire ? J'avais envie de changer. Changer un peu de tout. De registre (passer du tragique au fluff demande beaucoup de courage et de volonté), de style, de persos (toujours Mustang, j'ai enchaîné avec un peu d'Edward, mais Alphonse alors !)

J'avais envie de faire plaisir aux fans du petit-frère, voilà tout (je suis obligée de mettre un '-' à chaque fois, on risque de prendre Ed pour le 'petit frère'...)


End file.
